The differential batch calorimeter has been undergoing extensive testing. Problems with reaction cells have been corrected and extensive work has been carried out to improve the detectors, amplifiers, controllers and computer programs. Similar efforts have been carried out on the differential-pH-Thermal titration apparatus.